


Cpatian Apmerica: iCivil AWar: PILLOW FORT STANDPFF

by Froggie, Moondog



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drunk Fic, M/M, This Is STUPID, not a eriorsi fi, pillows are the real weapons you guys, plz to do not read fo resriosu fric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thSis I a drunk fcic bdcaus ei just watched the civil war trailer. basically i am going to assume that everything is sovled by pillow fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cpatian Apmerica: iCivil AWar: PILLOW FORT STANDPFF

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rdunk fic for our own amusement. if that does not appeal to dyou, tur n back! there are other things you can spend y our time on . the archive is BIG and wel lOVE you. <3

STEeeEEbv said bucky

you are not getting into this fort this for t is MINE  
i ahave built it and i own the living room. rightfully owned. by me

Steeve pulled that face he does when it looks like someone told him he can't get it in the butt. He looked sad about it. He pursed his lips. 

But then

he thought HEY. who among us has access to the linen closet around here oh right that would be ME

YOU ARE GOING DOWN BUCKAROO

and so he acquired blankets and pillowcases and stuff. you know, ammunition

seeing as they were both the most superlative of soldier, combat was fierce and fluffy

Bucky took a big feathery one in the face and was like "oh my fuck"

Steve gave it to him like it was prom night and grunted softly in the mid-day sun

Bucky was self-giggling because he was hoping to avoid weird sex stuff like fetishizing pillows down the road

but fuck, you can only fix so much, right

AND Also like let's be real pillows are so comfy, even though bucky had to relinquish control of the living room for which he had fought LONG AND harD against the blankets that jsut didn't want to stay where he put them i mean goddamn, pillow forts take a while to make

but then STEv had to come all in with his cute butt and stuff, and now bucky finds himself gettin did in the pillows

oh well

it was great

and now it's a different kind of great

"FOR RUSSIA" bucky screamed into the goose down

"for my CLEANINg bILL" screamed Tony STark, three floors up

"For AMERICA" screamed Steve, which no one heard because they had learned to tune that particular litany out by then 

Steve nutted some amber waves of grain onto Bucky's honest but vulnerable beard and Bucky lapped it up like a rainbow at the end of another rainbow but smaller and just personalized for him, like it was his own fucking birthday.

"it;s like its my fuckin birthday" whispered Bucky around patriotic mouthfuls of cum

Steve whuffled appreciatively. 

The peace talks had gone well.

The end?

 

 

 

epilog

WHAT THE EVERLOFING FUCK YOU GUYS  
said sam

I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR THREE HOURS AND YOU DO WHAT TO ThE LIving ROOM

they were not sorry however

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this  
> if you didn't like this maybe there is another thing you will like?  
> I hope so


End file.
